Blood is thicker than water, chapter 1 It all starts in pain
Blood is thicker than water Author: Fenrisulven13 Summary: Jim Shannon took care of his younger brother Ben after their abusive father nearly killed him. Ben would do anything for Jim and his family. This is my first story so bear with me as writing well is NOT one of my strengths I would appreciate reviews this is. This is a Terra Nova story that are at some points similar to JP Chapter 1 2129 ''' '''Shannon apartment Jim had just finished the police academy at age 20 and was now dating Elisabeth, who was working at the state hospital in Chicago. Jim's father Richard was not a good father, always drinking and beating up both his sons and their mother. When Jim started the academy, Richard moved all his frustration over unto Ben. Their mother Jane tried her best but could not stand up to Richard. Ben always tried to stand up to his father to protect his mother, the same as Jim had usually done before he had gone off to the academy, but at the age of 12, he was much smaller than his father, and it only made Richard beat him even worse. Since Richard had gotten fired years earlier and rather spent his days drinking while Jane had to work double shifts to support her remaining son. … Jane came home coughing again the week before she noticed she had been coughing up blood but hadn’t gone to the hospital as they needed the money. Richard sat on the couch watching TV and drinking as usual she could hear some music being played from Ben’s room all of a sudden she was overcome with another coughing fit that made her fall down Richard had not heard her come in as he dropped the bottle he was merrily emptying, its contents pouring out on the floor. ”Look what you made me do woman…now STOP THAT DAMN NOISE!” He got up and walked unsteadily over to her, Jane was still coughing heavily, blood coming through her mouth, Richard kicked her in the stomach ,She was always holding him back AND those two brats of hers. “''I SAID STOP THAT DAMN NOISE!”'' Ben was playing a game on his computer pad when he heard his father yelling , He ran out of his room only to see his mother lying on the floor and his father kicking her he had always hated that man , He ran in front of him putting himself in between Richard and Jane. “YOU LEAVE HER ALONE” he yelled he did not have to wait long before the first fist came flying his way. … Richard kept beating on Ben, The little shit dared to take tone with him. “I’LL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ME YOU LITTLE PUNK” he practically screamed as he continued to punch him the boy tried to fight back but it was useless as Richard was much bigger and stronger Richard simply threw Ben against the door after which he even kicked him in the chest for good measure. Richard heard some noise in the apartment complex apparently some nosy neighbours had heard him he grabbed his jacket and went out the door leaving both his wife and son lying lifeless on the floor. … Chicago Mercy hospital Elisabeth was working late that night and was talking to the desk nurse when the ambulance personnel brought in two stretchers, a woman and a young boy both looked clearly beaten, “What have we here?” she asked with all the calm she had learned at medical school. “Possible domestic violence” the personnel answered. When Elisabeth heard them announce them as Jane and Ben Shannon her heart practically stopped Jim had told her about his family and she had even met both Ben and Jane a couple of times so she knew them both. Elisabeth and another doctor immediately took Ben to the OR and a couple more took away Jane the Ambulance personnel said her condition was critical “We scanned her in the ambulance it looks like pulmo replasia” one of them said. … Chicago PD 23rd precinct Jim was still doing some paper work when the desk sergeant told him that his mother and brother had been taken to the hospital he didn’t even wait for permission as he flew of his desk and out of the building and took the first bus to Mercy hospital where his fiancée worked as well . Well that’s the first chapter I apologize if my writing is a little “jumpy” I have never written a story like this before so give a guy a break! Category:Terra Nova FanFiction